


when lightning strikes a star

by amosanguis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2nd POV - Steve, Loki and Tony are dead for reasons, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn’t talk to you for almost a month after he catches you with Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when lightning strikes a star

-z-

 

Peter doesn’t talk to you for almost a month after he catches you with Thor.  And when the team finally throws you together - you know that it won’t end well.

“Why would you do that to him?!” Peter shouts and his voice breaks.  ”He loved you - he would’ve loved you forever!”

“Don’t you dare think for one second that I didn’t love Tony, that I still don’t,” your own voice is dark and dangerous and low.  You have to resist the urge to call Peter “young man” just like you used to.  Because Peter’s not young.  Not anymore.  He’s already the same age Tony was when you were pulled from the ice.

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Peter snaps, “he died protecting you.”

And then all you can see is red as your fist flies into Peter’s face - because even though it’s been years _, years_ , since Tony’s death, it’s still something that haunts you.

It was one of the things that drove you to Thor - because Thor knew what it was to hold a dying lover.  And because Thor wouldn’t hold back - his anger and his grief was just as raw as your own and you would spend hours and days and sometimes even weeks just ripping into each other.  You fought each other to forget the pain of your loves lost and fucked just to remember again. Turned out that forgetting hurts more than Thor’s hammer or your fist.

Peter spits out part of a tooth and a part of you wants to feel guilty, but you just can’t.

You want to explain it to him, you want to try to get him to understand.  But because Wade will never die, Peter will never have to say those last words or go to that funeral or suffer through those nightmares.

It’s something you thank God for when you bow your head at night.

But right now, Peter hates you and there’s nothing you can do about it.  So you throw your hands up and fall back onto the couch.

There was a time when you would’ve been able to talk to him, when you would’ve been able to explain - but those days are long gone.  They died with Tony and Loki and Hawkeye and Black Widow and so many others on a distant black planet.

So you say nothing.

And the silence eats away at everything the two of you ever were and  _finally_  one of the Avengers opens the door you two were locked behind and Peter is gone, Deadpool at his heels.

And when Thor comes to you that night, he doesn’t ask for anything.  Instead, the two of you sit on the couch, the length of your bodies touching, and this time, the silence is welcomed and you’re reveling in the absolute quiet.

It’s not until the morning, when Thor goes to leave that you take his hand, press a gentle kiss to his palm and pull him down.

It’s the first time in a long time that things are slow, not rushed or angry or violent.

It’s the first time you say each other’s names, it’s the first time you look and see each other and not the one lost, and it’s the first time you know it’s not the last time.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
